rivertra fanfiction thangy thang i wrote that's not done
by ButThatFanFictionDoe
Summary: IT'S NOT DONE I SWEAR THIS ISNT REALLY GOOD BUT


"Unforgotten"

A LeviXPetra Fanfiction

Author: ButThatFanFictionTho

It was a cool autumn morning, as Levi Ackerman was vising his deceased spouses grave. "I miss you.." He says. He leaves a bouquet of flowers at her grave, as he says goodbye and starts heading down the hill. A bright light suddenly appears, blinding Levi.

"What is that.." He mumbles

The bright light approaches him, and he stares in astonishment. It's the angle of Petra, Descending from heaven.

"Levi" She screams.

Levi screams back "Petra!"

He tries to hug her, but cannot. Petra says "I couldn't stand to see you in this deep age of depression anymore". Levi replies "How'd you know.." Petra glances up and slowly chants some sort of spell in a forsaken language. Another bright flash appears and suddenly Petra is laying on the ground. Levi runs to her, and he slowly lifts her up as he whispers ".. Petra?". Petra grunts, and her eyes open. "Petra!" Levi screams. She slowly moves her arms, and then quickly hugs Levi. "Petra.. I've missed you.. I'm so sorry I let you die, That I let you down.." Levi says. "Its fine.. But I'm back now.." Levi firmly hugs Petra as shes hugging him. "We should go tell everyone! Eren, Erwin, Hanji, Everyone else!". Levi responds "We should! But one more thing..". Petra asks "What?"

Levi releases Petra, And takes out a box from his pocket. "Petra.." He says.

"Will you marry me?"

Petra softly slaps him.

"Of course I will, I thought you already knew the outcome of this!" Petra says

Levi touches his cheek where he was slapped "This is why I love you." He says. Petra replies "Oh, you. We should get going, it looks like its almost 6:00." Levi helps Petra into his car, as he starts the ignition and they both drive to headquarters. Levi busts into the room "Everyone, listen up!" He shouts. Petra follows in slowly and greets everyone with a wave. "Hi, guys.. Nice to see you again." She says. Everyone's faces turn pale, and Erwin and Hanji gasp. Petra says "Did you miss me?". Hanji gets up quickly and squeezes Petra tight. "I'm so happy you're back!" Hanji shouts. Erwin gets up and softly hugs Petra. "Good to see you again, friend." He says. Levi approaches the group and says "We should at least sit down and have a quick drink before we head into town.". Everyone agrees, and Hanji, Erwin, Petra, And Levi pile into his car, and they drive into the nearest country bar. All four exit Levi's car, and head into the bar. Levi walks in, and greets Eren, the bartender. "What can I do for you-" He suddenly stops talking. Eren hops the counter and hugs Petra. "I'm so happy you can be with Levi once again" He says. Levi asks Eren "Can you get us a couple drinks?" Eren replies "Sure, They're on the house!". Levi and the rest of the group take seats on the parlor seats, next to the counter. Jean gets up from the back, as Annie and Armin quickly follow. "I see you're back, Petra. Too bad you didn't get in on this" Jean says as he points to himself. Levi quickly gets up and kicks Jean in his lower jaw, knocking a tooth out. Levi picks Jean up and punches him in his temple, knocking him out. Armin approaches Levi, Looking very different then he did when he was 14. Levi swiftly trips Armin, and Annie backs away. "Don't talk trash, Jean." Levi says. He takes a seat at the bar next to Petra, as Eren hands them their drinks. Hanji and Erwin look terrified. Levi says "Don't be scared, you two. They talked trash and they got treated like trash. Ease up." Everyone does a toast, to Petra coming back and they take their first sips. An hour later, Everyone's completely wasted. Levi stumbles up and asks Eren to drive them home in his truck, and tomorrow Levi would return for his car. Eren accepts, and everyone piles into the bed of the truck, Petra and Levi in the cabin. Eren starts the truck, and drops Hanji and Erwin off at Headquarters. Levi and Petra simply ask to be dropped off at Levi's place. Eren drives there and drops them off aswell. Levi thanks Eren for the service, and pays him $35. "Its all I have left." Levi says. As Petra and Levi stumble inside, Eren drives away. Levi asks "Would you like to come in, I haven't been here in a while. I've been camping at Headquarters." Petra says "I'm surprised you haven't cleaned this up, with your obsession and all." They both take a seat on his couch, and Levi takes off his shirt, it being soiled with blood and sweat. Petra instantly leans in for a kiss, Levi doesn't reject. Petra runs her fingers through his clean hair, as Levi rests his arms around Petra's shoulders. I love you, they both whisper. Levi gets up to get a cup of water, and Petra follows. "Would you like a glass?" He asks. "Please, and an aspirin." Petra says. And, Yes. I think you should marry Eren. You two would make the greatest couple. You always have." He then gets onto Tumblr for about 10 minutes, and hears the faucet shut off. "Good, I thought she'd be in there forever. I wouldn't blame her.." He mumbles. Petra comes out from the bathroom and asks "Levi, Do you have any spare clothing that may fit me?" He replies "I might, just go through my closet. You'll find something.". Petra heads to Levi's room and goes through his closet, only seeing medium shirts and jeans. "Say, do you think I can just borrow a pair of boxers to walk around in? Maybe an older pair?" Petra asks. "Sure, I guess. I'm supposing nothing fit you?" Levi asks back. "Nothing that I saw" Petra says. "I would have thought _something_ would have fit you, but I guess not." Levi says. He gets up and goes through his closet, to find an old shirt that was smaller than he wears. "Hey, Would this fit?" He asks. "Hand it over, and let me see." Petra says. Petra tries it on, and it actually fit. "Thank the lord, I was hoping yoHe politely does what she asks, and gets her water and medicine for her headache. Levi sips his water. "Say, Levi. Why do you always hold your glasses by the tops?" Petra asks. Levi responds "I don't know.. Ever since I had my first tea set and the handle broke off of my favourite cup, I've always held it by the brim of the cup. Handle or not, Its just a habit." He says. He sits his glass down on the counter. "I'm going to take a shower, okay? I'm filthy." He asks Petra. Petra nods in approval, and Levi hurries into the bathroom. He takes his phone out of his pocket, rests it on the countertop, and turns on some music. He takes out the gauges in his ears, and cleans out his earlobes. He undresses, and starts the water. He looks at his torso, it being scarred. He runs his finger across the scars on his chest as he sighs. He gets into the shower and rinses his knuckles off from the fight in the bar. Levi curses under his breath, quickly getting out of the shower, and vomiting into the toilet. He sits to the side, wondering what happened because he was becoming sober once again. He staggers up, and gets back into the shower, quickly washing his hair and getting out. He dries off, puts a towel on his wasit. Petra knocks on the door, as she says "Levi..? Are you okay?" Levi responds "I'm.. fine." Levi takes out his trimmers and shaves his stubble on his face. He puts his gauges back into his ears, and exit's the bathroom. As he goes to his room, Petra notices the scars on both his calves, back, and chest. "Levi?" She asks. Levi responds quickly, in an asserted tone. "What." He says. Petra asks "What are those scars?", and Levi doesn't answer. Levi throws a pair of boxers and shorts on, and comes out of his room. "Take a seat, I'll explain." Levi says. Petra obeys and sits on the sofa. Levi explains "These scars are ranging from burns to whiplashes from punishment." Petra gasps. "What did you do?!" She exclaims. Levi replies "I tried to save Erwin. He was going to be executed a couple of months ago. I got him out safely, but for me.. I got out with a knife wound on my left leg and arm, and then I blacked out from stamina loss and blood loss." He shows Petra both scars. "After I woke up, I found myself in a dungeon, chained to a bed. My wounds were stitched up, after I noticed I ripped one or two of the stitches from struggling. Apparently, I was scheduled for execution the day after the escape, but it was cancelled by the grand jury. Instead, I was taken out to the back of the prison and chained to a post. Surprising they still whipped people during this time, it being 2014. They didn't hesitate when they started whipping me. After the first 50 lashes, I gave up on screaming and began to cry, thinking I wouldn't make it out alive. But somehow, I did. I honestly don't know how though.. I was already bleeding out, and in a tremendous amount of pain. They threw me back into the prison cell I was being kept in, and they didn't even sterilize my wounds. A couple days later I was released and put on parole for treason against the government. You see, Erwin committed a major crime. He firstly stole from the highest ranking officer of this state, then killed two people for his own safety." Petra was barley still awake by the time Levi finished telling her about the story of his scars. Petra says "Wow.. Levi.. I didn't know you were such a hero.." Levi replies "I'm not, honestly." Petra falls asleep on the couch 5 minutes after the conversation had ended, and Levi went to his room to get her a blanket. He got her one, her old one out of her home, and gently rested it on her. He kissed her forehead, and went to his room to go to bed. After a couple hours, Levi started to squirm and mumble because of his frequent nightmares about his older military days. He suddenly wakes up with Petra standing in the doorway, looking terrified. Levi falls out of his bed, asking what happened. "You were screaming "'Let her go', and 'bring her back' in your sleep, and you started thrashing around. That's when you screamed and woke up." Petra explains. Levi calmly sighs and gets up out of the floor. "Did I really do all of that?" He asks. Petra nods. She says "I can understand why.. About your past days..". Levi nods. "I best be getting back to bed" Levi says. "May I join you? Its cold out in your living room." Petra asks. Levi says yes, and they both climb into the bed. Petra rests her head on Levi's chest. Levi brushes his hands through her hair. "You know I've been coming to your grave every day to talk to you, and I've always said 'I love you' and such. I really missed you." Levi says. Petra smiles, and she drifts off into sleep. Levi gets on his phone real quick and checks his social media, Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter and such, and puts his phone down soon after and drifts off into sleep then. The night passes, and in the morning Levi awakens to see Petra is out of bed. He gets up and walks out into the hallway, smelling coffee. "Petra?" He says. "In here" She replies. Levi walks into the kitchen and wipes his hair back, getting it out of his face. "Coffee and breakfast?" Levi asks. Petra says "Of course, it's the least I can do." Petra says, and smiles. Levi smiles back, and takes a seat on the couch. "Good to see we're back in order again" Levi says to Petra, and they both giggle. As Levi turns on the TV, he sees on the news that the bar they were at last night burned down. 1 was found dead, but thankfully Jean, Armin, Annie, and Eren were okay. They went home before the fire happened. The reported said they did not know who the arsonist was, and it was possibly the body found. The body was identified to be Gunter, Levi's old military friend. He though he died, but apparently he turned to a life of crime. Levi switches channels and ends up on his favourite channel, The Food Network. He grins, knowing he'll see a lot of food. And suddenly, a knock on his door was heard. Who would be up at this hour? Its 6 in the morning. He opens the door to find Eren and Jean standing in the doorway. "Jean came to apologize." Eren says. Jean grunts and says "I'm sorry I was rude.". Jean held out his hand, and Levi shook it. Eren smiles and nods at the agreement. Eren says "How's Petra? I smell something really good coming from your apartment. Heck, I could smell it a mile away." Levi replies "Shes good, and she apparently got up to make breakfast as if she knows my schedule." Eren chuckles and says "I guess I'll leave you two alone. C'mon, Jean." And Jean proceeds to follow. Levi closes and locks the door, and returns to the couch to watch TV. Petra says "What would you like? I have pancakes, omelets, bacon, sausage, and scrapple." Levi gets up and goes to the kitchen and his mouth practically waters. He grabs a plate and piles everything on there, to quickly return to the couch. He starts to eat, and Petra says "Well, I'm guessing its good?" Levi looks up and nods with his mouth full. He swallows, and says "I haven't had anything like this in a long time. Thank you very much." Petra suddenly realizes she forgot something. She hurries to the fridge, and takes out a cake. "Cover you eyes" She says. Levi puts his hands on his eyes as Petra sets the cake on the table, and lights both candles. "Open your eyes" Petra says, Smiling. Levi finds a birthday cake on the table, just now remembering his own birthday. He says "How did you know? I forgot myself." He blows out the candles, and Petra smiles. She asks "What are you.. 21, 22?" He says "21" as he laughs. Petra puts the cake back into the fridge, and tosses Levi a box. "Whats this?" He asks. "Just open it" Petra chuckles. As Levi opens it, he finds new gauges, a band t-shirt, and the best of all: A letter. Its from his parents, all the way in Minnesota. Levi puts his hand over his mouth and starts to cry tears of joy, because he has not heard from them in almost 4 years. They say that they miss him, and they want to see him sometime. Levi sets the letter in the box, and wipes his tears. Petra comes over to soothe him, she kisses him on the cheek and rubs his shoulders. Levi lays his hand on Petra's hand and says "I love you, and that will never change." He gets up and puts his arms around Petra, and leans his forehead against her. They sit there like that, admiring each other. Petra backs up and says "I need a shower. Mind if I use your bathroom?" Levi replies "You know you can use it, you live here." Petra laughs and says "Oh, I forgot! I just haven't been around people for a while, I guess!" And she then hurried to the bathroom. She yells "Levi what in the world is THIS", and Levi hurries into the bathroom to find her holding his flask and odd-looking gauges. "Petra, calm down. Its just a set of gauges shaped like the Scouting Legion's logo and a flask of bleach that I use to clean the showerhead and sink with." Levi says. Petra relaxes and sighs "You scare me sometimes, Levi." They both chuckle. Levi says "I guess I'll leave you to your 'duties" as he exit's the bathroom with the flask and his gauges. He puts the bleach into the cleaning cabinet, and his gauges into his box for all of his jewelry. He hears a thump, and runs to the bathroom door. He knocks, as he asks Petra if she's okay. He doesn't get a response. He comes in slowly with his eyes closed and asks one more time. "Petra, Are you okay?" he says. He hears a quiet "I think" from the shower. Apparently, Petra fell because she couldn't get the shampoo from the top shelf, and ended up slipping. "Can you get up or do you need help?" Levi asks. Petra says "I think I can get it", as she grips the side of the tub. Levi sets a towel on the counter for Petra, And then he exit's the room once again. Levi takes out his phone to find a bunch of texts from his cousin, Mikasa. Apparently, Eren wanted to marry her but she needed Levi's opinion on it. Levi quickly unlocked his phone and replied "I'm sorry I couldn't reply, I was wasted out of my mind last night. You didn't have to walk around in just a bra and boxers for the rest of the day. Wait, Why don't we just go clothes shopping?" Levi says. Petra replies "Are you sure? Do you have enough money?" Petra replies. "I guess, I can get you a weeks worth of clothing, plus pajamas. Let me put on a shirt and decent pants, and we'll find you shorts or something. Sound good?" Levi asks. "I guess, I mean, this is all up to you." Petra says. Levi replies, "It's fine. If its for you, I'll try and seek to buying it. As long as its reasonable, you know." Levi and Petra climb down the stairs of the apartment complex and get into his car. They start out of the garage, and onto the highway. Levi stops and asks, "Where do you want to go first? There's an Aeropostle, Hot Topic, And then there's the mall."

"I don't know, I'm so overwhelmed!" Petra says and laughs

"Well, you choose. I would suggest the mall, it has more choices" Levi says

"Then shall we?" Petra says back

"I guess" Levi replies.

Levi pulls up to the nearest fast food restaurant, asks Petra if she wants anything, of course she refuses, and Levi gets a small fountain soda. He pays, and drives away. As they come out the parking lot, they're struck by an oncoming car. The person who hit Levi's car was flown out of the front window, and died. Petra was knocked unconscious, as for Levi he was still awake. He started to pull shards of glass from his arms and then realized Petra was not awake. He shook her, and checked her pulse. "Shes still alive.. Thank god." He thought to himself. Levi got out of the car, pried open the passenger door with all of his might, and got Petra out of the vehicle. "Petra, please, talk!" He screamed as he limped to the sidewalk. Levi's phone was crushed in the accident, so he couldn't call the ambulance. "Can anyone lend me their phone, for a moment?! Please!" Levi yelled. Nobody responded. Yet, A little girl swiped her father's phone out of his pocket, ran over to Levi, and gave him the phone. "Thank you.. Thank you so much. Tell your father I said thank you, aswell. Please." Levi said to the little girl. She nodded, and ran back to her dad. Levi dialed 911 and reported the accident, and that Petra was unconscious. Soon after the call was ended, paramedics arrived almost 15 minutes later, and Levi was starting to bleed out. He suffered a broken leg, and when his leg broke the bone had went through his skin and out of his pants. He tore his shirt into strips and stumbled to a nearby bottle that was laying on the ground. It still had water in it, so he dampened the cloth and laid it on Petra's head. The paramedics said for him to stop trying to bandage his leg, but he refused. He ended up pushing the bone back into his leg, and tying it tight with a strand from his shirt. The paramedics laid Petra onto a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance, with Levi following. They rode to the hospital, but about halfway through the ride Petra woke up. She was still climbing back into reality when she opened her eyes for the first time in about a half hour.

"L-Levi?" Petra manages to say.

"I'm here, my love. Don't worry about me." Levi says

"Are you hurt..?" Petra says quietly.

"No.. just don't worry. Please. Are you feeling okay?" Levi says again

"My chest and arm just hurt." Petra says

"Broken ribs.. Bruised arm. Something along those lines." Levi mumbles.

They arrive at the hospital, 10 minutes later and wheel Petra in. One of the paramedics is kind enough to get Levi a wheelchair. "Thank you, sir." Levi says to the paramedic, and he nods. Levi wheels himself to the room Petra was put in, but the doctors push him out. Instead, they put him in the next curtain over. They take a look at his leg, saying that he's lucky he didn't have to have it reconnected to his thigh. The doctors put Levi under anesthesia, and insert metal plates into his leg. They then staple it back up and put him in a cast. Levi awakens, 2 hours later to find himself in immense pain and to see Petra holding his hand at his bedside in a wheelchair.

"Nice to see you're still alive, Petra." Levi says.

"I'm surprised you didn't bleed out." Petra says.

Its almost 7:00 PM now, and they've been chatting. Levi, talking about his past when Petra died and before all this happened.

"I just remembered.. Its Wednesday." Levi says

"Oh my.." Petra says as she begins to cry

"Don't cry, I'll get everything together for tomorrow. I can rent out everything if I have enough cash. And I'll still get your clothes. Okay, My love?" Said Levi

"Okay.. My love." Petra replied.

Levi tightened his grip on Petra as he began to fall asleep and as his grip loosened, Petra's grip tightened. "Please no nightmares tonight.." Petra says as she kisses Levi's forehead. She goes back to her bedroom and lies on her bed, thinking about tomorrow. Petra soon falls asleep, but soon hears screaming almost 3 hours later. Its Levi. She yells for the nurse, and she hurries quickly to help her into her wheelchair and comes to the other side of the curtain to find Levi being restrained by security. "Where's the anesthesia! We need to sedate him!" One security guard yells. "Let me go, Let me go! I need to see her!" Levi screams as he struggles to get up. Petra quickly wheels into the room and pushes on guard aside as Levi begins to calm down.

"Shh.. Its okay. I'm here, Levi. Don't worry." Petra whispers to Levi as she brushes his hair out of his face. Levi smiles, and puts his hand on the side of Petra's face as she lays her hand on his.

"Don't worry, just go back to bed. I'll stay here, by your side. Okay?" She says to Levi.

"Okay.." Levi says as he smiles and goes back to sleep. Petra asks for another bed to be wheeled in, and the nurses draw the curtain back and wheel hers next to Levi's. They help her into bed, so she's resting next to Levi and she soon falls asleep as well. Petra awakens to have seemed like she had never went to sleep, but finds Levi still aside her, sleeping peacefully. As she wakes up, she realizes she did not indeed get any sleep but only for a couple hours, and it was Levi that woke her up. He was mumbling, and what seemed to her like fair, kind words, they were actual mumbled screams. He was suffering from his night terrors again. Petra quickly backed away as Levi slowly got up and almost climbed out of bed before waking up to guards trying to restrain him. Petra was on the farthest side of her bed, her face looking terrified. Levi's night terrors were getting worse as the nights went on. Petra had already suggested therapy, but Levi just shrugged off the idea. Petra was going to _force _him into therapy. He needed it, badly. Levi, wide-eyed, stared at Petra as he began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Petra.. I'm sorry I'm like this. I'll go to therapy, I'll go for you. I don't want to lose you because of the way I sleep. Nor do I want our children to suffer these terrors at young ages." Levi says to Petra

"Thank you.. Thank you so much Levi. I think you'll be a great father." Petra says kindly to Levi. He smiles, and she smiles back. Levi wipes the tears off of his face, lays back down and rests his hand on Petra's, just to remind himself that she'll be there. Always. Petra holds his hand and rests her head on his chest, and they both fall asleep. Night passes, and Levi awakens at 6:00 AM like always, but doesn't find Petra up. He kisses her head, and replaces his chest with a pillow. He slowly gets into his wheelchair, feeling surges of pain as he grits his teeth. He wheels to the other side of the room, as he struggles to get out of his paper gown. He sets his blanket on his lap, and wheels around. He asks the nurse for a small snack, and she gives him a small cup of orange juice, vitamins, his prescription, and a piece of toast. He thanks the nurse, and wheels back into his room. He splits the toast in half, rests it on the plate, and saves it for Petra when she awakens. He quickly eats the toast, sips his orange juice, and takes all of his pills. He waits about an hour, and Petra awakens. "Egg has risen?" Levi says

"What?" Petra questions

"Nothing" Levi chuckles. "Here, I saved you some toast. If you want some, I have a little orange juice left." Levi says to Petra.

"Thank you, I'll gladly take both" Petra said as she practically inhaled the toast and the orange juice.

"Oh my, Petra, It seems you're hungry!" Levi says. Petra nods and swallows. She smiles at Levi. A nurse comes in and says to the two of them that they have visitors. Erwin, Hanji, Eren, And Mikasa come in.

"Surprised to see you four here" Levi says

"Least we could do" Eren says to Levi

"Oh, I forgot, I brought something." Erwin says as he takes out a box from his jacket.

He walks up to Levi, and whispers "Its Petra's ring, you left it at the house so I decided to pick it up. Because.. You know. The weddings today. And I forgot, Happy birthday."

Levi smiles, and replies "Thanks, Erwin." Hanji and Eren also wish him a belated birthday, but Mikasa stays silent.

"Mikasa?" Levi asks. "Are you okay?"

Mikasa nods. "I don't know.. I wanted to ask Petra something."

"Go ahead, Just be easy on her. She's had a rough week." Levi says to Mikasa.

Mikasa saunters over to Petra, And asks her something that Levi and the rest of the group couldn't seem to make out. Petra smiled, so did Mikasa. Erwin and Hanji pulled chairs from the lobby and placed them into Levi and Petra's room. All three sat down, and Mikasa sat on the side of Levi's bed. Erwin and Hanji whispered something to each other, this time Levi overhearing what they said. It was about the wedding. Levi had already chose the Best Man and decided to have two Best Men. Erwin, and Eren. They were always at his side when he needed them. Levi already guessed Petra's Bridesmaids. Hanji and Mikasa, So he asked Petra and he was right, They were Hanji and Mikasa.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Erwin says. "I brought you a t-shirt, so you didn't have to linger around in that frail paper gown." Erwin added, as he handed the shirt to Levi. He thanked Erwin, and put the shirt on. Levi started to wheel over to the nurse and ask when he'll be discharged. The nurse replied "Probably in a couple days, seeing to it that we may treat you mentally with out best physiatrist. " Levi cursed under his breath.

"Erwin," Levi yelled "Come over here, please?" Erwin came over to Levi and the nurse, and Erwin explained the whole wedding situation. "Oh.. I see. Well, We can hold the wedding here I suppose." The nurse said.

"Seriously?" Levi said, in a thankful yet surprised tone.

"Yes, I guess it would be okay with the rest of the staff." The nurse replied.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Levi said

The nurse nodded. Levi wheeled back with an ecstatic facial expression on his face.

"Petra, We can have the wedding here!" Levi said to Petra, holding her hand.

"Not the best place, nor best conditions, but whatever works, my love!" Petra said, almost in tears. Almost an hour later, Erwin had brought a dress shirt for Levi and Mikasa bought Petra a fancy top for the wedding. Erwin did the vows.

"Do you, Levi Ackerman, Take Petra Ral as your lovely wedded wife?" Erwin asked.

"I do." Levi said.

"And, do you, Petra Ral, Take Levi Ackerman and your lawfully wedded husband?" Erwin asked Petra.

"I.. I do." Petra said, in tears of joy.

They exchanged rings, and then kissed. At that moment, the whole lobby was watching. Even the staff was watching, so were other patients. Levi smiled after the kiss, so did Petra. Levi wiped the tears from Petra's face.

"We're together now, my love. Together forever." Levi said.

"I guess we are, my love." Petra said, trying to hold in her chuckles.

The nurse was kind enough to discharge them early, with a note for Levi to the local therapist. They both wheeled out, hand in hand, Erwin pushing Levi, Mikasa pushing Petra (Who was still in tears), into the parking lot. Erwin forgot to tell Levi that his car wasn't totaled, and that he paid to get it fixed. It sat there, in the parking lot, in all of its refinished glory. Levi started to cry. He was just so happy, the happiest he's been in a long, _long_ time. Erwin helped the newly wedded couple into Levi's car, Eren got into his truck that was parked behind it, Mikasa following Eren. Hanji climbed into the car as well with Erwin, and both vehicles drove back to Levi's apartment to celebrate. As they arrived, they asked the front desk if they had any office chairs. They asked why, and Erwin explained. The woman at the front desk kindly said yes and gave them two office chairs. Erwin wheeled them out, and helped Petra and Levi in the chairs and wheeled them to the elevator. Erwin selected the 11th floor, and the elevator took Petra, Levi, and Erwin up. Hanji, Eren, and Mikasa had to take the steps because there was no more room in the elevator. Levi hands the keys to his apartment to Erwin, because he's too weak to open it. As Erwin opens the door, Levi comes in to find a few bags. Ones from Erwin, ones from Eren, and the other from Hanji. "Whats this?" He says

"Wedding, and belated birthday gifts." Erwin says. Hanji and Eren finally make it up, out of breath.

"I see you found the bags" Hanji says, panting.

"Yeah" Eren adds, also panting.

"Thanks, all of you guys." Levi says.

Levi uses his good leg to wheel himself to the couch, brining Petra with him. Erwin goes to return the chairs back to the main office. "Now, theres one thing for each of you in each bag. From every one of us." Hanji explains.

"Oh?" Levi says

"I wonder what there is to see in those bags.." Petra says quietly.

Levi lays his arm around Petra's shoulders, making sure to be easy on her since she suffered arm and chest injuries. Petra lays her head on Levi's shoulder, as they wait for Erwin to return. 5 minutes later, they hear him coming in. They see Erwin, with Jean, Armin, And Annie following. "Hi Levi, Petra." Jean says quietly. Annie waves, as Armin holds her hand. Armin says nothing, and makes no gesture. "Shall we open the gifts?" Petra asks. Everyone nods. Levi picks up the first bag, and took out two wrapped items. He handed the one marked with Petra's name to her, and held his in his hands. The box was small and narrow. They counted down to open it. Levi found a new buckhorn hilted knife, and Petra got a necklace. Both were from Erwin. Levi got a new phone case from Hanji, and a free keg of whatever beer he wanted at his new bar from Eren. Petra got two new rings from Hanji, and a fancy wineglass from Eren. As both of them set their gifts down, Jean and Armin approach to not give a handshake, but to restrain Levi and Petra. Erwin tries to defend the new couple, but is taken down by Annie. And Levi tries to struggle out of Armin's grip, Armin slaps him. Petra doesn't struggle because shes sobbing and in pain because of her new injuries. Annie goes up to Levi, and kicks his cast. Levi screams in pain. She then punches his jaw, and knocks him out. He awakens, to find everything smashed and broken. Hanji fled the room before the fight and so did Eren and Mikasa. Levi wakes up on the table, instead of the couch. He can't find Petra, and he tries to get up. He falls off of the table, feeling like his jaw has been broken and his leg in immense pain. He gets up, and staggers to find Petra laying on the couch as if nothing happened. She wasn't touched, it seemed that only Levi was beat up. Apparently, Armin, Jean, and Annie had it out for Levi because they were jealous that he was married. He finds that Petra's wrists were bruised from Jean holding her back to defend Levi whilst he was getting beat. He wakes Petra up, because she fell asleep after the fight. Apparently, Levi was knocked out for a couple hours. He asks Petra to see if shes alright, and to check if shes been violated. She says no to both, Levi knowing Petra as an honest person, he sighs in relief. (Little side note here, She was not violated to clear things up. She was being honest. I wouldn't put any rape situations in here, that's just messed up. COTINUING.) Levi gets up using the aid of the coffee table and looks around. He manages to find his house phone, untouched, and calls Eren.

"Eren Jaeger speaking." Eren says.

"Eren, I need you over here. NOW." Levi demands.

"Okay, I'll seek to it. Is it fine if I bring Mikasa?" Eren asks

"Whatever, just get over here!" Levi yells

"Okay, Okay!" Eren says as he hangs up.

Levi slams down the phone, in frustration. "I can't belive I lost everything.." As he starts to cry, out of anger and pain. "Why, Why me. Why us?! Why anyone!" Levi screams. Levi slumps down in the corner . He hears a knock on his door, and Eren invites himself in. He gasps at the damage done. "I can't believe it.." Eren says. Mikasa hurries over to Petra to assure that she's okay. Eren hurries into the kitchen, and finds Levi crying in the corner.

"Levi..?" Eren asks

"Please.. Clean up this glass. I'm afraid Petra or anyone will cut their feet open. Annie, Jean, And Armin came in and almost beat the life out of me. Then smashed everything and stole all of my cash." Levi explained to Eren.

"I see.." Eren says.

"All the money I have left is in a safe, and then there's my military income." Levi says.

"So why don't you just use that?" Eren asks

"Its Petra and I's retirement money." Levi replies. "That's why its in a safe. Every time I get income, I buy food and pay bills, and put the extra into the safe." He explains.

"Oh.." Eren says, under his breath. "I can't help you, I'm broke.. Ever since my bar was burned down, I've been paying bills for a new one to be made. I'm so sorry, Levi." Eren says.

"Its fine." Levi says.

Petra lay on the couch, as Mikasa talks to her about the last thing she remembers. Petra remembers Armin and Jean beating the life slowly out of him, and her screaming no. Then she eventually passed out from exhaustion. Eren called the police to report what happened, and explained to them once they got there what happened. The police put out a search party and a warrant for the three, and almost a week later they were found in an abandoned apartment complex's basement. They were put under arrest for vandalizing and assault, and charged with 5 years each in prison. Except for Armin, he was charged 10 years maximum in prison for his other crimes. Two weeks after that, Levi and Petra were having a good life. "Where should we go for our honeymoon?" Levi asks

"I don't know." Petra replies

Levi's phone buzzes, and shows him he has a voicemail. It was a phone call from the state penitentiary. He reviewed the voicemail, and it said this:

(If sad quotes trigger you, best you avoid this quote. Btw, The quotes from The Amity Affliction's "Never Alone" All rights go to them for this quote. I didn't create or change anything from it, I kept it the same way it was said in the song. Except for the censorship.)

"_**(Message received on April 12 at 3:16 AM.)**_

_**(Hello? Are you there? Listening? I'm just trying to get in touch man. I've been so f**__**i**__**ng, so f**__**ing **__**down lately. Like, I don't know what's happening. I'm just so tired all the time. Trying to sleep. I just, I just lay there quiet. Can't speak cause everyone around me is passed out. My fing mind's raging. Uh, hello? I don't even know why I called. I think it, I think it might be time for me to leave. Just call it quits. I'm sick of this. It's the same fing day, every day. I think I think it, you don't want to hear this. I'm a mess. I'm sorry man. I just don't know who to turn to. No one really hears me, you know? I speak, at least I think I speak, but no one hears me. I've said enough. Hello? Hello? I shouldn't have called.)**_

_**(Message deleted.)**__**"**_

Levi sets his phone down and gasps at the voicemail. Petra asks him what's wrong, but he won't say. Levi sits there, in shock. He just stares at the wall.

'Its.. Its about Armin, Petra" Levi says quietly.

"What'd he say.." Petra says

"I can't say it all.. Just listen." Levi says, as he breaks into tears.

Petra finishes listening to the voicemail, and she sits down Levi's phone and starts to cry as well. They both hug each other, in tears. Two hours later, they're both talking about where to go on their honeymoon. They're debating between Sweden, the U.K, or Germany. Levi likes to cold, but Petra wants warmth.

"I can get you a nice jacket though" Levi says

"But I want to see the food of the U.K" Petra replies

"Well, why don't we go to both of the places.." Levi asks

"Didn't think about that." Petra says.

"I'll book the trip sometimes next week. My legs halfway healed. How's your ribs and arms?" He asks

"They're fine." She replies.

Levi nods.

"I'm tired. I might shower and head to bed." Levi says.

"Alright, I'll follow soon after. I'm getting tired as well." Petra replies.

Levi gets up from the couch and limps to the bathroom. He puts a bag over his cast on his leg, and starts running the water. For some odd reason, his nose started to bleed. He began to smell bleach. He opened the cabinet to find his flask was gone, now remembering it was in his room. He grabbed a towel and ran to his wardrobe in his room, to find the flask had fallen. He covered his nose, and wiped the blood up. He plugged his nose with tissues and cleaned up the bleach. Petra asked what happened, but Levi ignored. He threw away the paper towels that were covered in bleach, and went back to shower. As stepped into the shower, cupped his hands, and washed his face and his nose. After he took his hands away from his face, he collapsed and passed out. Petra came running in to find Levi laying in the shower, unconscious, and his nose was bleeding. She staggered back, wondering what happened. "Levi?!" She screamed. He just grumbled. Petra picked up the house phone and called 911 and explained to the paramedics what happened. They put an oxygen mask onto Levi and left him like that for almost 10 minutes before he woke up. He then explained to the medics what happened, and the things he remembered before he blacked out. The paramedics say he needs to be more careful. Petra thanks the medics for thanking Levi, and Levi thanks them too. They exit the apartment, and Levi hugs Petra, and she hugs him back. "I don't know how I'm okay. Bleach poisoning is an intense thing to go through." Levi said to Petra, and she nodded. Petra helped Levi out of the shower. She sat him on his bed, and gave him clothing. He got dressed, and laid down and stared out of the window next to him.

"I remember when I wondered what it was like outside of the city." Levi says

"I bet those were interesting times" Petra says, as she sits next to Levi and lies down.

Levi smiles, and puts his arm around her. She rests her head on Levi's chest, as per usual.

"Hey, Levi? Are you still awake?" Petra asks

"You called?" He replies

"Can you try your best not to have nightmares tonight?" Petra asks again.

"I can try. No promises." Levi replies.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Petra says.

"Same" Levi says in response.

The next couple of days are the same old things. Levi gets his cast off in a week, and Petra will be able to move freely again. Levi asks Petra "Whats your opinion on kids?"

"I told you in the hospital, that you'd be a great father. But I only want one." Petra replies.

"I don't know what I would do with two kids. Probably go nuts. Then we'd have to move and everything. And that would cost so much money. The money that we don't have at the moment. Stupid insurance won't pay us back for the damages until the 15th, so we have to book our honeymoon sometime around there. I know its late and all, but with everything that happened, I'm surprised I'm still alive." Levi says. Petra just nods, as if she's wondering off into space. Levi places his hand around her and rubs her upper arm. "Petra, I don't know if I want to take the honey moon anymore. I think I like it right here, in my hometown. What's your opinion?" Levi asks.

"It's whatever makes you happy, Love." She replies

Levi falls asleep first, like usual. Petra says up a bit longer and gets onto her phone. She checks on her social media accounts, turns off her phone, and falls asleep. Surprisingly, it wasn't another sleepless night. A couple more days pass and Levi gets his cast off. They got home and went to bed right after getting home from the hospital. The next morning, Levi wakes up and slowly gets out of bed and tries not to wake Petra up. He walks into the bathroom, scratching his back, and stretches. As he gets in there, he remembers the whole bleach incident. He brushes it aside and comb his hair. He trims his face, and turns off the bathroom light. He goes to the kitchen and gets a bowl of cereal and turns on the TV to find another majour news report. "As you can see, there is a massive cloud forming over the small area spanning from New York to lower Virginia." The news reporter says. "We're right in the middle of it.." Levi mumbles. He quickly sets down his cereal, and wakes Petra up. They both look out of the window, to find the sky dark. They see the massive storm cloud. "We need to get out of here and over to Erwin's. He has a basement, its not safe here. The worst that could happen is the building would collapse. And then we would lose everything again." Levi says. He dials Erwin's number into his phone.

"Hello?" Erwin asks

"Erwin, can we come over?" Levi asks

"Sure, I guess.. Why?" Erwin replies

"Huge storm cloud, looking like there would be a hurricane or something." Levi says

"Oh, I've been watching the whole news report ever since it started." Erwin says.

"So can we? Its not safe up this high. The building could rock and tumble." Levi asks once more

"Sure! Anything, for an old friend." Erwin says

"Thank you." Levi says, and hangs up the phone.

"We can go?" Petra asks. Levi nods.

"We should pack, just incase." Levi says and pulls out two duffle bags. He hands one to Petra and she starts filling it with her items that she would like to keep if anything were to happen. Levi packs clothes for the both of them, imagining Erwin would have something to fit Levi if anything happened to his bag. Levi throws both bags over his shoulders.

"Those bags must weigh at least 20 pounds each, are you sure you got them?" Petra asks

"I'm fine, lets just go." Levi says

Petra turns off all of the lights, and they exit the apartment. As they go down the stairs, like always, they come out into the parking garage to see that its started to storm. Levi goes to his car and unlocks it, throwing the bags in and then they drive to Erwin's. Its storming as they pull into Erwin's drive way. Erwin opens the garage, and Levi drives into it and parks next to Erwin's car.

"Fancy seeing you here" Levi says

"Don't get me started." Erwin replies

"Now, boys." Petra interrupts

The two men sigh, and Petra follows Erwin inside. Levi unloads his car, locks it, and follows inside as well. Everyone takes a seat on the couch, and follows up on the news. "We are now seeing small tornadoes in Delaware. This is a very odd phenomenon. Please stay indoors or evacuate to the nearest hurricane shelter. That is all we have for right now." The reported said. Levi leaned down and placed his head in his hands. "Good thing we didn't stay in our apartment, or we would be dead." Levi says

"How do you know that?" Petra said, and Erwin raised an eyebrow.

Levi showed the two his phone, and it said that their apartment complex had just collapsed due to flooding and violent storms.

"Too bad." Levi said. He got up, and walked around. He found a piano in Erwin's dining room. He sat down, and started pressing the keys. He had years of experience on the majestic instruments. He started to play "Jiyuu No Tsubasa" and started to sing along to the piano. Petra looked around the corner, and Levi didn't notice. Erwin looked around the corner as well.

"He looks like he's really into it" Petra whispers to Erwin

"Yeah, I didn't know he could play like that. In all my years, he's always been so.. Emotionless." Erwin whispered back

Levi stopped on the deepest keys as he heard someone breathe.

"I see you!" Levi says as he gets up and walks over to Erwin

He kicks his shin. "Don't ever watch me like that again." Levi whispers to Erwin

He goes over and hugs Petra, and brings her over to the piano. "Erwin, please leave us alone. I mean, its nice for you to house us for the moment. Thank you." Levi says to Erwin. He nods, and walks back into the living room. Levi sits down and Petra takes a seat in his lap. He puts his arms around her and starts to play. Petra places her hands on top of Levi's as he plays. She recognizes the song, and starts to sing along. It was Say Something by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera. Levi smiles. Petra starts to sing "Say something I'm giving up on you.." Levi joins in "And I.. Am feeling so small.. I was over my head.. I know nothing at all.." As they sang, Levi started to cry. You could already hear Erwin sobbing from the living room because of how beautiful it sounded. AS it got the main chorus where it would normally say "Say something I'm giving up on you", he replaced it with "Say something I'll keep on loving you". Petra breaks into tears as he says that one line, and he stops playing to comfort her. He wipes her tears from her eyes and says "It's all over.. You don't have to worry.". Erwin comes in, trying to look like he hasn't been crying. "All of us?" Levi asks. Both Petra and Erwin nod.

"Well. I appreciate you letting me play your piano, Erwin." Levi says. Erwin nods, and walks into the kitchen through the living room. Levi gets up and follows. Petra suddenly stops and her eyes grow wide.

"Petra, are you okay?" Levi asks

"The safe.." She says quietly

"The sa-" Levi begins to say, and then his eyes grow wide in realization as well. He walks to the couch and sits. He lay his head in his hands, and is shocked he forgot the safe in his apartment.

"Our retirement money.. All gone.." He mumbles to himself.

Petra takes a seat beside him. Erwin comes out of the kitchen to see what happened.

"Are you two um.. Okay?" Erwin asks.

"No.. we're not. We're dirt broke. We lost our retirement fund, which was going to go towards new house items and such. We realized we left it in the apartment, and the apartment fell.." Levi said to Erwin

Erwin gasped. "Why didn't I remind you.." He said to Levi

"You knew?!" Levi said as he got up

"I didn't want you to know that I knew!" Erwin said

Levi walked over to Erwin and grasped the front of his shirt, and slowly started to pick him up. He started to draw back his fist for a punch, but Petra grabbed it before he could swing.

"Please don't make any more trouble for yourself, Levi.. He's being nice enough to let us stay. You can't keep letting yourself be controlled by anger" She said to Levi

He dropped Erwin and stood back with a strange look on his face. It looked as if someone had died, but it had a twist of happiness to it.

"L-Levi?" Petra said

"I see what I've been doing wrong.." Levi says as he returns to the couch once more to sit. He started to play with his thumbs, as if he were waiting. Erwin walked to Levi and lay his hands on his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Levi? Are you okay?" Erwin asked loudly

He didn't respond, he just looked at the hardwood floors of Erwin's house.

"Not again.. Please not again." Erwin said

"What do you mean 'again'?" Petra asked Erwin

"He was just like this when you 'passed'" He explained to Petra "I don't see why this would happen again, thought. Something triggered it." He kept explaining.

"Wait, triggered what?" Petra asked

"He has some sort of medical condition.. I forgot what it was. It puts him into a state of shock for a day, and nobody knows why. It sometimes happens randomly" Erwin said

Levi slumped back onto the couch, as if asleep.

"That was expected, I forgot to tell you he would become unconscious for a while." Erwin added

Petra was scared. She thought about how this would effect her children, and her in general.

"I thought he had medicine for this. Wasn't he supposed to be in therapy?" Erwin asked Petra

"Not yet, no" Petra replied franticly

"He's still stubborn as a mule, I'll give him that." Erwin said to himself

Erwin went to the back of the couch, and held Levi down.

"This isn't gonna be pretty Petra, you might wanna exit the room.." Erwin said

"Wait, what's gonna happen to him?!" Petra exclaimed

"Just go!" Erwin said

Levi started to wake up as Petra exited the room. He tried to get up but Erwin was restraining him. Levi tried to talk but it came out in slurs.

"Calm down, Levi. Everything's normal, like always." Erwin said to Levi, trying to calm him down. He didn't acknowledge Erwin. He just kept trying to get up. Petra looked around the corner and saw the struggle Erwin was having with Levi. She forgot about Erwin only have one arm, and a false arm. Somehow, that false arm was reconnected to the nerves and it was pretty much like a new arm, but metal. Erwin kept restraining Levi, and after about 10 minutes he stopped trying to get up and snapped back into reality.

"What happened?" Levi said. He got up quickly and ran to the sink to vomit.

"You did it again." Erwin replied

"For f-" Levi started to say, but again vomited into the sink.

"It was worse this time. You didn't puke last time." Erwin said to Levi

"I know." Levi said back

"Levi are you okay?" Petra said as she came around the corner

"I don't know, honestly. I really do need therapy." He explained to Petra as he hugged her.

"As long as it stops all of this." Petra said to Levi as she hugged him back

Erwin took a seat on his couch, and Levi followed. Petra tagged along too. Erwin turned on the TV again, and the storm was still going on. Levi sighed and got up. He went to the spare guest room that him and Petra were going to use. He set all of his clothes into the wardrobe and some smaller shirts in there also for Petra. He walked through the bedroom to the bathroom. He washed his face, unclothed, and got into the shower. "Disgusting.." He said to himself as he washed his hair. He felt around his face and felt a great mass of stubble. He finished washing himself, got out, and dried off. He fetched his razor from his duffle bag and went back into the bathroom. He started to shave his face and halfway through, Petra came in.

"You okay?" Petra said

Levi jumped and cut himself. He cursed under his breath.

"I was fine, until now." He said to Petra. She walked in, got a couple pieces of toilet paper and dried the blood off of his face where he cut him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" She said to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Guys, I'm going to the store for batteries and food. You need anything?" Erwin yelled

"Shaving cream, for gods sake. You didn't have any left" Levi yelled back

"Petra, you want anything?" Erwin asked

"I'm good, thanks though" She replies

"Alright, don't get too deep into anything. I'll be back soon" Erwin said as he went through the door to the garage. He drove off to the store, and they both heard the car leave. Levi finished up shaving his face, and washed the razor. He grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on in the bathroom, not expecting the things that would happen next. He came out, and Petra was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"What are you doing, Petra?" Levi asked

"Waiting for you, silly." She replied

She got up and kissed Levi, he kissed back, and they fell onto the bed. Petra ran her fingers through Levi's hair. After about 10 minutes of kissing, They heard a car pull into the garage. They instantly separated. Erwin opened the door and yelled that he was home. "Alright" Levi said as he got up to fix his hair to seem as if nothing happened. Petra fixed her shirt and got up. Levi put on a pair of shorts and went into the kitchen. He and Erwin greeted each other as Levi checked what was in the fridge.

"My god, Erwin. Do you even _eat_?" He said to Erwin

"Sometimes. It depends on the mood I'm in" Erwin replied.

Levi sighed, and took out the jug of milk. He got a cup from the cabinets and filled it with milk. He sipped it and instantly spit it out.

"What is this.. Expired?" Levi said to Erwin

"Maybe, plus its almond milk." Erwin replied

"Nasty.." Levi mumbled to himself.

He washed the cup and set it out to dry. He walked back into his room and Petra was still there. She looked unhappy. Maybe because they didn't get anymore time together. Levi down next to Petra and softly started to kiss her. She kissed back and before they knew it they were right back where they were a minute ago before Erwin came home. Erwin ignores all noise coming from their room, and turned on the TV again. He was surprised to see that the storm was still raging, as strong as ever. "Probably a hurricane", he thought to himself.

Levi reached to the center of Petra's back and unhinged her bra. Petra rubbed Levi's back.

Erwin was getting a bit annoyed at this point, but shrugged it off. He didn't know if Hanji would love him the same he loved her.

"Petra can I ask you something?" Levi said

"Go on" Petra replied

"When do you want kids?" Levi asked

"When do YOU want kids?" Petra replied

"I don't know, you have to carry them for 9 months or something" Levi said

"I mean, if you want them badly you can try now but we should wait.." Petra said to Levi

"I guess you're right." Levi said

Petra put her bra and shirt back on, and went out into the living room.

"If you heard ANYTHING Erwin, you didn't hear it. You say anything to anyone and you won't have that other arm." Levi said to Erwin

Erwin had a look of fear into his eyes and promised not to tell anymore. They both sat on the couch and Petra cuddled up to Levi, and he rested his hand on her shoulder. Erwin's phone started to ring, and he answered it. Erwin said something about letting someone stay for a couple days in the upstairs spare bedroom. Almost an hour later of talking and news reports, there was a knock on the garage door. Erwin went to answer it and Levi nor Petra did see the face on the stranger. It was a female though. The woman took her hood down and it appeared to be Hanji. "Welcome back, stranger." Erwin said sarcastically to Hanji.

"Oh, I'm no stranger to this place." Hanji said jokingly.

"Sit, there's plenty of room" Erwin offered. He picked up Hanji's things and took them upstairs. Hanji took a seat on the chair in the living room next to the loveseat that Petra and Levi were sharing. Erwin came back from upstairs and took a seat on the stool he normally sits on. Erwin picked up his phone and texted someone. Hanjis phone vibrated. Levi chuckled and got up. He picked Petra up and took her to their room.  
>"We're going to bed, goodnight Erwin. Thanks for letting us stay" Levi said<p>

"No problem." Erwin replied

Levi lay in his bed with Petra in their normal position, Petra with her head on Levi's chest and his hand on her head. Levi ended up falling asleep after Petra this time. Maybe he was less flustered then normal and fell asleep peacefully. Levi got up in the middle of the night and complained to himself that it was hot. He went over to his wardrobe and took off his shirt and shorts. It helped a little. He got back into bed, and didn't sleep with a blanket this time. He didn't awaken until noon, like usual when he has his "shock backs" as Erwin calls them. He already found everyone up and greeted them, forgetting he was in boxers. "No shame in this body" Levi said as he chuckled. Erwin laughed and lifted up his shirt and replied "No shame here either" Hanji looked and gasped.

"Now, boys. You can both keep your shirts off" Hanji said and Petra nodded in agreement. Erwin took his shirt off and flexed. Levi flexed next to him and both of the girls' faces lit up in shock. They didn't know they could do any of this until now. Heck, Hanji didn't even know about Levi and Erwin's matching tattoos. They both got the wings of freedom on their left shoulder blades.

"What were all those sounds about coming from upstairs, Erwin?" Levi asked

Erwin blushed and replied "Nothing you need to know about, unless you want Hanji to hear about what you did last night."

"An eye for an eye, my friend. Do tell." Levi said

"Levi and Petra had a time in their room last night, lemme tell you. All I heard for a couple hours last night was sounds. Sounds that I can't describe to be honest" Erwin said to Hanji

She just gasped, and then her face turned cold because Erwin had to say what the sounds were.

"Levi, Hanji and I are engaged if you didn't know about it already. And well, we want children.. So you could already expect what those sounds were. Got it?" Erwin explained to Levi.

Levi snickered and nodded

"Loudmouth.." Hanji said

"Its fine, its between us four." Erwin said as he patted Hanji's back

"Its not even that big.." Hanji mutters.

"Hey!" Erwin says

Levi laughs, so does Petra.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Levi said

"Flooding stopped, we can probably take my truck down the street to the diner. I heard they have amazing food" Erwin said

Everyone else agreed. Levi went to get dressed while Erwin put back on his shirt. As Levi came out, he looked at his wedding photo. He was still in a cast then, but was smiling. They were holding hands in the picture, and right as Levi put it down he heard a thump. He ran out from his room to find that Erwin's cat had knocked over something off of the coffee table.

"You scared me, you know that" Levi said, half dressed with only a shirt and boxers on.

"Levi.. You're um.. Boxers.. They're.. um.. Backwards and you seem to have late morning wood" Petra said, trying to hold in her laughter.

Levi looked down and ran back into this room and put his boxers on right and tried to calm down.

"How did I not realize this.." Levi mumbled to himself. He eventually calmed down, put on a pair of pants, and went back into the living room.

"Welcome back, Afternoon wood" Erwin

Levi punched his arm, leaving a bruise.

"Don't call me that. Ever." Levi said to Erwin.

"Alright alright.." Erwin said "We all ready?" He asked

"I'm ready" Petra said

Hanji nodded in agreement

"Lets go then" Levi said

They all piled into Erwin's truck, but it seemed to not start.

"Stupid thing.. Its at it again. Say, can we use your car Levi?" Erwin asked

"I guess, I don't see any harm if we do." Levi said

They all got out and switched cars, and Levis eventually started. They drove almost 4 miles before stopping at a diner. As they pulled up, Levi said to Erwin "I thought you said it was close."

"I thought it was. Its hard living in the country, especially when you have to go the store. That's a nightmare." Erwin responded

Everyone got out of the car and went inside. They all took a seat at a table, and the waitress asked them what they wanted. "Two coffees, a water, and a hot tea you said?" The waitress asked

"Hot mint tea, please." Hanji replied.

"Will that be it for now until you make up your mind about what you want?" The waitress asked again

"Yeah, Give us about 5 minutes." Erwin said to her and smiled.

The waitress walked off to get their drinks. Levi brought up a peculiar topic.

"Erwin, I know this is an odd question, but I need your opinion on something. Can we talk outside?" Levi asked.

"I guess. You two just get the drinks and sit them at our spots, we'll be back." Erwin said

They both got up and went outside. Levi took out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and began to talk to Erwin.

"I need your opinion on something very important." Levi started to say. "I need to know if you want to come on our European travels for the honeymoon once you get married. I thought about putting it off and staying here, but after the storm hit I decided to put it back on. Petra doesn't know it, but I have over $25,000 stashed in my bank account. Its all for the trip, I'll pay for you and Hanji aswell. So?" Levi explained and asked.

"Are you serious? Or are you just screwing around." Erwin said

"I took this outside because I want to surprise both of them. At least make it up to Petra for me." Levi replied

"Of course I'll come, but no need to pay for me. I can handle that." Erwin said

"At least let me get the tickets. Please, it's the least I can do to repay you." Levi said.

"Alright, I give up. I'll let you pay for the tickets. I'll handle the hotel and everything else. Where are we going?" Erwin asked

"To the U.K, flying to Germany, then going to Sweden to finish it off. Sound good?" Levi explained

"I think it does. Thanks a lot, man." Erwin said as he held out his hand.

Levi shook it, put out his cigarette, and held the door open for Erwin.

"Thanks" Erwin said

Levi nodded and followed in soon after, sitting back down at their table. Levi picked up his coffee and sipped it.

"What where you boys talking about? Kids or something?" Petra asked

"I don't know if it was better than kids, but you'll find out soon." Levi says as he chuckles

"C'mon, you can tell me. Or I'll make Erwin tell me" Hanji said

"You'll find out soon enough" Erwin said to Hanji

"Aw.." Hanji said

The waitress came back "Are you ready to order?" She asked

"Yeah, I'll just have whatevers the special." Erwin said

"I'll have what he's having" Levi said

"Just two pancakes and eggs" Petra said

"I'm not hungry." Hanji said

"Alright, I'll be back." The waitress said as she left the table.

Erwin sipped his coffee and checked his phone, finding many texts from Eren. A couple from Mikasa, as well. He read them, most of them saying "Come over please, I need help. I can't do this on my own, I don't even know if I can drive her to the hospital I'm panicking so much" Erwin checked what time they were sent, and it said they were sent 5 minutes ago, while Levi and him were talking about the honeymoon. He must not have heard his phone go off. He got up and told Levi to come outside once more.

"Levi, we need to leave for a little. I think Petra and Hanji should be okay." Erwin said in a serious tone.

"Why, what happened?" Levi asked

"No time to explain, just tell them that we need to go somewhere because we forgot something." Erwin said

"Okay" Levi replied

Levi went inside and told Petra and Hanji that they forgot a couple things at Erwin's house and it may be a little while. They both nodded, and continued to talk about gossip. Levi came back outside, nodded at Erwin, and they both got into the car. He started it, and pulled out of his parking lot. Erwin called Eren to see what was wrong. He had to call almost 3 times before he picked up.

"Took you long enough!" Eren said

"Sorry, sorry. We were eating." Erwin said

"Mikasa, theres something wrong with her. You probably didn't notice but she was about 8 months pregnant" Eren said, franticly.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you say over the texts?!" Erwin said

"No time to text, We're in the hospital now. Hurry up, I need help getting her out of the car." Eren said and he hung up.

"Kick it up a notch, Levi. The hospital, we need to go to it." Erwin said

"Let me guess, Erens having trouble?" Levi said

"You guessed right." Erwin said

"Lovely.. " Levi said to himself as he sped up.

After almost a half hour of riding, they arrived to the hospital. The got out and saw Erens truck and ran to it, to find Mikasa in pain, clutching her bloated stomach

"You didn't bother to tell us she was pregnant?!" Levi said, frustrated and franticly.

"I didn't think you'd like that!" Eren shouted back

"Boys calm down and get me inside!" Mikasa yelled

Erwin ran into the doors, as fast as he could, and yelled for a nurse or a doctor. Nobody responded. He cursed under his breath and grabbed a wheelchair, and wheeled it out into the parking lot as fast as he could. Eren, Levi, and Erwin helped Mikasa into the wheelchair and Erwin wheeled her in.

"We need help!" Levi shouted

"We know nothing about babies and it appears shes having one, we need a nurse or something!" Erwin screamed

A nurse heard from his office and came running into the lobby. He found the three men and woman in labor, and took the wheelchair and ran into the nearest hospital room and shut the door. He paged a doctor to come help, and one came quickly from a couple rooms over. Levi couldn't handle the birth, so he stepped out and wiped sweat off of his forehead. Erwin stepped out a couple minutes after Levi did.

"I can't take the screaming. Nor all the blood. Erens her husband, soon to be, I don't know." Erwin said

"I just don't wanna look. I can take the screaming and gore, just not.. Any of that." Levi said

They both took seats outside of the room and waited. Levi ended up falling asleep from the stress. Almost an hour later Erwin woke him up and told him to come see. He rubbed his eyes and came into the room to find Eren sitting next to Mikasa. She was holding a baby. "It was a boy, like we wanted." Eren said as he smiled. Erwin and Levi walked over. They both smiled, thinking that they both would have kids soon.

"I'm sorry, I had to step out. I couldn't do the screaming or anything. I don't know how I'll bear it when I have my kid." Erwin said

"I just couldn't watch, you know. I'm not ready to see all of this yet." Levi said

Eren understood, and Mikasa smiled at the three.

"Well, what are we going to name him?" Mikasa said quietly

"I honestly don't know" Eren said and laughed. "You guys got any ideas?" Eren asked

"Woah, don't ask me for any names. I'll come up with something stupid or ridiculous. Ask Erwin, hes expecting them sooner than me" Levi said, pointing to Erwin

"Hey!" Erwin said

"Well?" Eren asked

"I don't know. Something that you two like" Erwin said

"I got it.. Carter Xavier Jaeger." Miksas said

"I like it, opinions?" Eren asked

"I like it" Erwin said

Levi nodded to agree

"Its settled then. Carter Xavier Jaeger." Eren said.

"Its best we be going, sorry to go so soon though. We have to pick Hanji and Petra up from the diner. That's where we drove from" Erwin said

"Its fine, come over any time you guys. You're always welcome." Eren said

"Thanks for coming, You two." Mikasa said

"No problem." Levi said

They both waved goodbye and left. Levi took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. He offered Erwin one and he accepted. He handed him his lighter and lit it. They got into his car, and started to drive back to the diner.

"Erwin, I don't know if I can seriously watch Petra do that. I might puke before its all over. I mean, I'd be there to hold her hand and stuff but I would have my eyes closed the whole time." Levi said

"I couldn't do ANY of that." Erwin said

"I wonder, what would you name your kids?" Levi asked

"Tabitha and Derek." Erwin replied

"Dang, I see you already have it planned." Levi says

"Yeah.." Erwin said and sighed

"I want a little baby boy, and I wanna name him Gray." Levi said

"Why Gray?" Erwin asked

"Honestly, I don't know. I just like the sound of 'Gray Shannon Ackerman' I guess." Levi said

Levi pulled into the parking lot of the diner and found Hanji and Petra waiting outside with takeout boxers.

"Hey losers" Levi said jokingly and smiled

"Hey now" Petra said

"Are you getting in or not?" Levi said

Hanji got in and so did Petra. Levi pulled out of the parking lot. He drove to Erwins, but upon arrival he found Erwin's truck out in his driveway with spray paint on the side. It said "Leave".

"Erwin, what in sweet Jesus' name is this?" Levi asked

Erwin got out and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That was an expensive truck, now I gotta get it repainted. Stupid kids. I say we teach 'em a lesson. I know who did it, too." Erwin said

"Agreed. Petra, Hanji, you two stay here and try not to mess anything up." Levi said

They both nodded and Hanji went inside.

"Give me a hand with this, Petra. You just steer it into the garage. Its simple." Erwin said

"Erwin and I will push, alright?" Levi said

"Okay.." Petra said

Petra got into the drivers seat and kept the wheel steady while Levi and Erwin tried to push.

"It's too heavy" Levi grunted

"I can't move it, even with your help." Erwin said

"Hold on, I have an idea. Empty out the heaviest items in there and see if we can push it." Levi said as he took his shirt off in frustration

"Alright, hold on." Erwin said

He took out two toolboxes full of tools, and a crate.

"And you didn't take these out why." Levi asked

"I didn't know if would effect the total weight. Probably a total of 200 pounds there." Erwin said as he also took of his shirt

"On 3. 1, 2, 3" Levi said as they both pushed against the truck. It moved this time.

"Again!" Erwin said

They both pushed with all of their might and got it into the garage. Levi stepped back and wiped his hands off on his shirt. He let Erwin wipe his hands off on it as well, it now being just a dirty rag.

"Well, I guess I'll grab a couple knives or something." Levi said as he threw his dirty shirt over his shoulder and walked inside to his room. He opened his duffle bag and grabbed a hatchet, four knives, and a spare Zippo lighter. Levi heard Erwin come down from upstairs.

"To be honest," Levi yelled "I don't think we'll need any of this. I'm taking it just in case though."

"Good idea. Look what I found." Erwin said as he held up an old M1911.

"Where in the world did you even find that" Levi asked

"I stole it from a dead soldier. He didn't need it, but hey. Its useful now." Erwin said

"I guess we're ready. We're walking, by the way. I'm not taking my car out there." Levi said

"Alright, that's fine." Erwin said in agreement

"Don't you two get into too much trouble, alright?" Levi asked

Petra nodded.

"Where are you two going? You look like you're going to stir up some trouble." Hanji asked

"Revenge, Sweet, Cold, Revenge." Levi said

"Oh.. Don't die then. Can't have that happening." Hanji said.

Erwin and Levi walked out of the door and walked down his street until ending up upon an old barn. They both heard loud rap coming from it.

"Don't worry, they're just teenagers. This should be easy." Erwin said, sticking his pistol into the back of his pants.

Levi kicked the bolt off of the door, and slammed open the doors themselves. All of the teenagers inside looked up, holding white spray paint. The stuff that was used on Erwin's truck.

"All of you, listen. I'm tired of your pranks and antics, so we thought you deserved a little justice in your lives." Erwin yelled

Levi ran to the first two kicks, kicking one in his gut causing him to vomit, and punching the other one. He knocked both onto their bottoms. One tried to attack Levi from behind, but he grabbed hold of his shoulder and flipped him. Apparently, there were more then just 7 teenagers. Erwin counted 13.

"Get your weapons ready, we're in for a fight." Erwin said to Levi.

Levi readied his hatchet and Zippo lighter.

"Last chance to back off, or there will be bloodshed" Levi said confidently.

"Hah, as if! You're just scared little man!" One teen yelled

Levi instantly went toward him and hit his shoulder with the back of his hatchet, almost breaking his collarbone. A couple teens backed off and ran, but Erwin had a set of throwing knives with him around his wrists. He threw one at both teen's legs, knocking them down.

"You're scared, little man. Aren't you." Another teen said as he took of his shirt to show his still developing muscles.

"I laugh at your attempt to be tough." Levi said as he rain towards him and hit his leg with the hatchet. Erwin was busy beating the life out of a couple teenagers.

"Leave them all alive, just teach them" Erwin said

"Fine with me" Levi said

Erwin lifted up two teenagers in both arms and slammed them against the wall with all of his might, almost breaking the wall. Levi kept slashing with his hatchet, until there was one left. The one teenager that was left was cowering in the corner, the one who vandalized Erwin's truck. Levi snatched the spray paint from the teenager and took out his lighter. He sprayed the paint onto the wall, and lit his lighter right in front of it. He ended up setting the barn on fire, and dragging Erwin out with him before the barn burned down. Levi made it out with two cuts, five bruises, and a broken finger. Erwin came out with a knife wound on his arm, four cuts, and two bruises. They both ran home as fast as they could so they wouldn't get caught. They arrived back at the house and slammed the door shut. Petra quickly got up from the couch and ran to the back door, to see the damage done.

"I thought you boys said you wouldn't die." Petra said

"We're fine." Levi said, gripping his side.

"Take your hand off of your side, Levi." Petra said

"Your decision." He said as he took it off of his side and a large piece of flesh hung down from his side and it started to bleed.  
>"Your choice, I told you. it's a nasty cut." Levi said<p>

Hanji ran up to Erwin and lightly hugged him.

"Wait.. Why do I smell burning wood.." Hanji said, sniffing the air

"I smell it too." Petra said

"I don't know, wasn't us." Levi said, obviously lying.

"Dunno who it was." Erwin said, hunching his shoulders and grunting in pain.

"Those kids did a number on you two. Hanji, take Erwin to the bathroom. I'll take Levi to sew up his piece of.. Flesh." Petra said

Hanji nodded and helped Erwin to the bathroom

Petra let Levi lean on her as they slowly walked into their bathroom.

"Take your pants off. Leave your boxers on." Petra said

"Why I c-" Levi started to saw, but stopped knowing he would get scolded. He took his pants off and sat on the side of the bathtub as Petra turned cold water on and rinsed out Levi's side

"Calm down, Its just soap" Petra said, trying to calm him down. Levi screamed in pain because of the contact with the soap Petra applied.

"Hurry up and get it out, it burns!" Levi screamed

"I'm trying! It has to be clean before I can deal with it!" Petra said

Erwin heard the struggle and came to see what was happening.

"Erwin, I'm not done!" Hanji yelled

"Hold him down or something, you're strong!" Petra screamed at Erwin

"I don't know if I can hold THAT down!" Erwin yelled. He gripped Levi's shoulders from inside of the tub and held him still. Petra poured peroxide into Levi's knife wound, he screamed in pain. It instantly foamed. Levi was screaming in pain, almost crying.

"Calm down! Its almost over!" Petra yelled

Levi was just sitting there, trying to not scream.

"Its over!" Petra said. She kissed his forehead

"Now here comes the gory part." Levi sighed

"Do you want to be asleep or.." Petra asked

"Just do it." Levi said

"Whatever you say, Captain." She said sarcastically.

Levi lay on his side in the bathtub, waiting for Petra to finish sewing his flesh back to his body. He suddenly felt a ping of pain, it was where one of his scars were.

"Easy now, Petra." Levi said

Erwin backed up and asked "Am I still needed?"

"No, you can finish up yourself now." Petra said to Erwin

"Alright, call me if you need anything else." Erwin said, leaving the bathroom.

Hanji was waiting outside of the bathroom for Erwin. They both went back to their upstairs room and finished fixing Erwin up.

Petra took a large gauze pad and covered Levi's wound with it. She then wrapped a bandage around his waist and halfway up his side.

"Firm enough?" Petra asked

Levi nodded "Yeah, Its fine." He said

"Don't stretch or else the stitches will rip. That's all I have to say." Petra said

"I'll go by what you say. Just as long as I don't have to go through any of this again." Levi said

"You'll have to do daily cleaning, you know. It'll hurt less as the weeks go on." Petra said

"Lovely.." Levi said

Erwin came in with his knife wounds stitched and the blood off his body.

"I see you managed." Erwin said

"Yeah, but barely" Levi said

Levi got out of the tub and washed his face. He then put on a pair of shorts and went out into the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV and found a news report already on about the barn incident. The police only found two alive after the barn burned down out of the original 13, and questioned them both. "One was short, black hair.. The other was tall, blonde hair swept to the side.. That all I could see. The short one had a deep voice, the other had a sort of.. Normal voice." The teenager struggled to say on the stretcher.

"They didn't see our faces, thank god. I was hoping the ripped up shirt would work." Levi said

"You said it wasn't you two." Petra said, with a kind of "Are you kidding me" facial expression.

"Yeah, We burned down the barn. So what." Erwin said

"You can go to jail for that, you know.." Petra said

"Yeah, I know. But I have the law on my side, those kids almost killed me and almost burned down my house. They got what they deserved." Erwin said

"We'll have to see how it turns out. I'm tired, I'm showering and going to bed." Petra said to Levi

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Levi said

Petra went back into their room and showered like she said

Levi got up, bid Erwin goodnight, and went to his room. Petra was still in the bathroom when he got in bed.

"Ugh, It's still hot." He said. He took off his shorts and threw them into the corner, with the rest of his clothes. Petra came out and was surprised to see Levi in bed already.

"Don't worry, I'm not paying any attention." Levi said

"Are you sure?" Petra asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm sure. But you gotta loosen up one of these days." Levi replied

"I know.." Petra said and sighed.

She got into her night clothing and fell into bed. Petra lay her hand on Levi's stomach.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Levi asked

"Maybe.. I don't know" Petra said and smiled

Levi leaned over and started to kiss her. 10 minutes passed, they were still kissing.

"This is an important question, Petra. I need to ask it. When do you want kids? I know I've asked about it a lot, I just.. I kinda want only one." Levi asked

"Nows fine." Petra said

"Are you sure. Think about what -" Levi started to say, remembering that she didn't hear about Mikasa's newborn. "Nevermind." Levi said.

Levi got up and checked to see if Erwin was still up, and he wasn't.

"We're fine, just stay quiet." Levi said

Petra nodded.

Two hours later, Levi lay in his bed, exhausted.

"How aren't you sweaty and tired?" Levi asked

"I dunno." Petra said

"Now that I got that out of the way, we can hope for a child. If not, we'll try again some other time." Levi said

"I guess so" Petra said

She came from the bathroom and lay back down next to Levi.

"My side hurt so much when all of this happened. At least it was worth it." Levi said, laying his hand on his bandage

"That thing must be disgusting. You should change it" Petra said

"Alright, I can't have it infected so I'll be back." Levi said

He got up and went to the bathroom. Levi unwrapped the bandages from his wait and looked at his stitches. He tore one out, but didn't worry Petra about it. Levi grabbed another bandage from the cabinet and re-wrapped his sides. Petra got up to check on him.

"You okay? You seem to be having quite a time with trying to wrap your bandages you're so tired. Let me help you." Petra said

"Okay." Levi said

Petra took off Levi's attempt at wrapping the bandage and rewrapped it around his sides, and coming up to wrap around his shoulder so it wouldn't slip off when he falls asleep.

"You should be all set." Petra said, and smiled.

"Thanks.." Levi said. He walked to the bed, fell into it, and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Cute.." Petra said with a smile on her face. She lay down in her bed next to her lover and put her hand on his. She fell asleep soon after. The night went on, as if nothing had happened. At least that's what the pair of lovers thought. They awoke in the morning to the smell of breakfast and coffee. Levi got up to go see what was going on. He walked out of his room in boxers and found Hanji in the kitchen, cooking. Erwin was on the couch.

"Good morning, all nighter." Erwin said to Levi, starting to laugh.

"Wait what.." Levi said

"I heard you getting it on last night, it was pretty obvious. I came in from the garage from fixing my truck and you left your door almost open wide when I came through to go upstairs. You were really workin-"

"You can shut up now, Erwin. I'm gonna laugh when I hear you two again so I can rub it in your face" Levi said.

"Hey, its at least not a bad thing." Erwin said

"I made food I guess, you two want any?" Hanji said.

"I do!" Erwin said

Petra came out from her room wrapped up in a smaller blanket.

"Good morning sunshine." Erwin said

"Morning." Petra said, yawning.

"I made food if you want any, Petra." Hanji said

"I'll gladly take some" Petra said, throwing her blanket back onto her bed.

"I'll wait, thanks though." Levi said.

He went back into his room for a shower. Levi slowly unwrapped his bandages and turned on the faucet, but no water came out.

"Its just problem after problem after problem. Erwin!" He yelled

"What!" Erwin yelled back

"Come here, your faucets crapped itself." Levi yelled back

Levi quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and waited for Erwin to help. He came into the bathroom and tried to turn on the water, messing around with the two faucet handles, yet nothing happened.

"Lovely, I gotta call a plumber now." Erwin said, running his fingers through his hair in stress.

"Use my shower or something, I dunno." Erwin said to Levi

"Alright, thanks." Levi said taking his clothes and other items upstairs to Erwin's shower. He walked into his room, it was a mess surprisingly. He must have been through a lot when he was living alone. He stepped through his room like it was a minefield, and ended up stepping on a bottle of lotion.

"Nasty" Levi almost shouted as he almost fell but regained his balance. He made a beeline for Erwin's bathroom and found it to be kind of big. Bigger then the one in his room, at least. He turned on the faucet, and nothing came out.

"Erwin!" Levi screamed this time

"Again?!" Erwin screamed back in surprise

"Yeah, You have a huge problem!" Levi screamed.

"Use the bath or something, that one always works!" Erwin yelled

"Okay!" Levi screamed back

He turned the bathwater on, it actually working. He set his towel onto the counter and closed the door. He stepped into the tub, and he could lay down in it. Up to waist length at least, he couldn't drown his stitches. As he waited for the tub to fill up, he found hair products to use to somehow wash his hair. He touched the bathwater, checked the temperature, and got in.

"This is so weird." Levi said to himself. But it was kind of settling. He relaxed and sat there, thinking. 10 minutes passed, And Levi heard Erwin knock on the door.

"You called?" Levi asked

"Theres no running water at all downstairs. Only the kitchen faucet works. I just need you to do something real quick, it involves getting up." Erwin said

"Ughhh" Levi moaned. He got up and put a towel around his waist.

"You just come in and do it, I have a towel on." Levi said

Erwin came in and walked to the toilet. He tried to flush it, but it wouldn't flush.

"Dangit.." Erwin said.

"So we have no toilets either." Levi said

"Nope. This is starting to spell disaster." Erwin said "That's all I needed, carry on." He said as he left the bathroom and went back downstairs. Levi threw his towel off and got back into the tub. He sat there for another 5 minutes washing his hair. He pulled the plug and the water began to drain. Levi got up and upon getting out of the tub, he tripped and fell flat onto his face. On his way down he dropped the f-bomb.

"Did I hear a thump?" Erwin yelled

"Go away Erwin." Levi yelled back

You could hear everyone's laughter from downstairs. Levi put the gauges back into his ear after cleaning out his lobes in the tub, and got dressed. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened. Petra was standing in the doorway, and she closed the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Petra said.

"Nope, Just putting a shirt on like usual." Levi said

Petra walked up to him and leaned on him, and started to kiss him. He never rejects kisses, so he didn't reject this time. Erwin decided to see what Petra was doing just to be nosy so he made up an excuse to come up there. He started to climb the steps and got into him and Hanji's room, walking through the mess. He walked in on Petra and Levi pretty much making out. The two didn't see nor hear him come in. Erwin slowly walked back out, not knowing that they were kissing. He looked down and saw he had a boner.

"Now's not the time." Erwin said, trying to calm down.

Hanji came upstairs and saw Erwin sitting in the side of the bed with a pillow over his crotch.

"Everything okay?" Hanji asked, taking the pillow off of his waist.

Erwin had an embarrassed facial expression.

"Um.. Was this a bad time?" Hanji asked, starting to kiss Erwin.

"Not at all now, I guess." Erwin said laying down onto the bed.

Levi heard Erwin and Hanji in the room next to them, laughing and kissing.

"No way we're walking out until they're done." Levi said

"I suppose so." Petra said

They carried on kissing, and almost a half an hour passed. They heard Erwin go back downstairs, so their chance to get out was now. Levi grabbed his dirty clothes and ran downstairs, Petra following. He tossed his clothes into the corner of his room with the rest of the pile, knowing that he'll have to use the rest of his clean clothes sparingly because the washer wouldn't work. Levi grabbed a piece of toast from this morning breakfast and grabbed his car keys.

"I'll be back. Petra, Can you ask Erwin if he wants to come with me? Tell him 'Its about the important thing at the diner.'" Levi said

"Yeah, Sure." Petra said

"Don't bother shouting, I heard you." Erwin said, coming downstairs as he put on a shirt and his shoes. Levi put his shoes on and said to Petra, "We'll be back as soon as we can, we have to take care of some things."

"Alright, be but back before 2. I need to talk to you about something then." Petra said

"Can do." Levi said.

Erwin and Levi walked out of the door, saying bye to Hanji as she was coming down the stairs and to Petra.

"How much cash did you bring." Levi said, getting into his car.

"Almost $30,000." Erwin replied.

"I brought my $25,000." Levi said.

He pulled out of the garage and started on his way towards the next clothing store he saw.

"We're just buying us each a shirt and only using $200 on each of our girls. Alright?" Levi said, focusing on the road.

"Alright, Then we'll pick them up on our run back to the house for our luggage and buy our plane tickets." Erwin said

"Sounds good to me" Levi said

"Hand me your phone real quick, I brought an AUX cord for the stereo system you have. It looks pretty nice." Erwin said.

Levi unlocked his phone, plugged the AUX cord in, and turned the music up. His rear view mirror shook the bass was so heavy.

"Jesus christ Levi" Erwin said, surprised that the bass was that strong.

"Heavily modified 30 inch subwoofer." Levi said, with a grin on his face.

"I didn't know you could do that kind of stuff" Erwin said

"I've been doing it for a while." Levi replied.

The rest of the trip was filled with music, a little bit of singing along as well. "My Milkshake" By Kelis came on and Levi started to laugh.

"Why do you even have this on your phone?" Erwin said, almost in tears.

"It's hard to explain." Levi said

"Wait for it, Wait for it.." Erwin said

The two shouted "MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEY'RE LIKE, ITS BETTER THAN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT, ITS BETTER THAN YOURS I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE."

The two started laughing so hard they were crying.

"I've never seen you have an outburst like that!" Erwin said

"I didn't know I would do that, to be honest!" Levi said

The song ended after a while, and it was weird song after the next. "I wanna have your babies" By Nastasha Bedingfield came on, then it was "Problem" By Arianda Grande.

"I can't even, Levi why do you have these!" Erwin asked, out of breath and in tears from so much laughing.

"I make a lot of videos on youtube, doing challenges and stuff" Levi said, crying as well.

"Like?" Erwin asked

"I did the Harlem shake a while back, the "guess the can" or whatever challenge, the Ice Water challenge for ALS, and tons of other things. These are usually playing in the backround" Levi explained

"Whatever." Erwin said, Laughing.

"Time for real music." Levi said.

He turned on Defeater. Following after, August Burns Red,, The Amity Affliction, And other metal bands. After almost an hour of driving through town to find a decent store that wasn't closed due to flooding, They parked and got out of the car.

"Hand me your cash." Levi said.

Erwin handed Levi his $30,000, and he threw it into a safe with the other cash in the back of his car.

"You have a safe in your car." Erwin asked, in a simplistic way.

"Can never be too safe." Levi said

They walked in and started to browse clothing. They heard a commotion outside. Levi ran out and saw someone was stealing a womans purse.

"Never seen this happen in real life, but I'll help anyways." Levi said to himself. He ran towards the robber and tackled him. He punched his temple, knocking him out cold on the pavement.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how else I would have escaped with my purse." The woman said as she pulled out a $50 note.

"No need, keep it. I just saw and helped, its what I do." Levi said.

"Thank you, young man. Have a blessed day." The woman said, walking off.

Levi dialed the cops and they came about 15 minutes later. The robber still had not woken up, thanks to how hard Levi punched his head. The cops took him and put him in their car.

"Good job, young man." The police man said.

"It was really no problem." Levi said, smiling.

The cops drove off, and Levi went back into the store.

"What was that about?" Erwin asked

"Nothing, just keep browsing and finish up spending. We need to catch our flight." Levi said.

They both put the clothes onto the counter and paid for them in one lump of cash. They took the bags, threw them into the back of the trunk, and got into the car. Levi started pulling out, and as they knew it they were halfway home.

"Do you think they'll like them?" Erwin said

"Yeah, I know Petra pretty well. She'll like the stuff I got her, and it looks like the stuff you got Hanji suits her well." Levi said

It was silence for the rest of the trip.

They pulled into the garage and parked. Levi took the bag of things and sorted out Petra's apart from Hanji's clothes.

"Girls, come here." Erwin called

Petra came from her room and gasped. Hanji ran from upstairs to the living room, excited to see what they got.

"You two really shouldn't have." Petra said, blushing.

"Its fine, we have another surprise as well." Levi said as he kissed Petra.

"Erwin, thanks. A lot." Hanji said blushing as well. She kissed Erwin.

"Alright everyone, pack your bags." Levi said going to his room. Erwin grabbed the biggest duffle bag he owned and stuffed it with his traveling supplies. Hanji and Petra packed one as well. Levi took extra gauges and traveling items, such as clothes and whatnot. Petra finished packing, and he took her bag and put it into his car trunk. Erwin came downstairs with Hanji and his bags and handed them to Levi.

"My god, what are you taking. Rocks?" Levi asks

"Maybe, you don't know. You'll see." Erwin said

"I never liked surprises." Petra said

"You'll love this one." Levi said, putting Erwin's bags into the trunk of his car.

"Everyone in" Levi said

Erwin sat up front, Petra driver back seat. Levi drove almost 2 and a half hours to the airport. When they got there, Petra and Hanji gasped.

"You didn't." Petra said

"Oh, We did." Levi said

Petra leaned up and kissed Levi on the cheek, he smiled. Hanji kissed Erwin, he smiled as well. Erwin grabbed the $30,000 out of the safe, put it in his duffle bag, and Levi put his $25,000 into his duffle bag. They picked both bags for each of them up, and walked into the airport. They let security check through it, paid for their airline tickets, and waited at the gate.

(Writers note: Excuse me if this is inaccurate, I haven't been on a plane since I was 7.)

After waiting for a couple hours, their flight opened up. They got their luggage and boarded the plane, flying first class. They put up their luggage and sat down. Levi turned his phone off, so did Erwin, Petra, and Hanji. They got strapped in and the plane took off. Petra held Levi's hand, and you could feel her shaking.

"You okay?" Levi asked

"Yeah.. I'm just scared, that's it. I haven't been on a plane before until now." Petra said quietly

"Grab as tight as you need to, we're safe. Don't worry." Levi said, as he fell asleep. Levi was suddenly awoken by a text from Petra.

'We need to talk' She said

'About?' Levi asked

'I was going to ask about the whole.. Bit of action we had last night' Petra said

'What about it?'

'I think you got me pregnant.' Petra said

'Okay..' Levi said

'My period's late. It's halfway through the month, and I would have had it today. But I haven't, and its scaring me. What if we do get a kid, how are we going to go about this.' Petra said

'Lets cross that bridge when we get to it.' Levi said. He sat his phone back down and went back to sleep. Petra lay her head on his shoulder, Levi lay his on top of hers, and the held hands like it was natural. Erwin was wide awake, and had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hanji asked.

"I'm.. I'm fine." Erwin said with his head in his hand. He was obviously trying to not cry

"You're not okay, talk to me." Hanji said

"My brother, my brother died in a plane crash two months ago. I'm still upset about it." Erwin said

"I'm so sorry, Erwin." Hanji said as she kissed his cheek. Hanji held Erwin's hand as well.

The flight passed, hour by hour. They finally landed in Birmingham, United Kingdom. Petra woke Levi up, he started to snore.

"Wake up, we're here!" Petra said in excitement as if she forgot about her fear of flying.

The ground was covered in snow, it being winter. Everyone switched their phones to U.K time, got their luggage, and got off of the plane. Levi had already shipped his car over from the U.S and it arrived two hours ago, somehow. They exited the airport and found Levi's car in the parking lot. His phone went off. It was a text from Eren.

'WHERE DID YOU GO' Eren asked frantically

'I'm on my honeymoon.. Why?' Levi asked

'Thank god you're okay, I was worried. I went to the apartments and it collapsed, then I went to Erwin's and nobody answered the door. I had no idea you were already on your honeymoon.' Eren said

'Well yeah, we're fine. We just got out of the airport. We're in Birmingham.' Levi said

'Oh, well I'll leave you guys alone.' Eren said

'Alright, thanks' Levi said

"Who was that?" Petra asked

"Eren. He was worried." Levi said

"That explains him fairly well. Worried and wasted." Petra said, laughing.

"Pretty much" Erwin said.

"My lord its cold." Hanji said

"Well duh, its snowing." Levi said

"Listen here, sho-" Hanji started to say

"That line is not to be crossed." Levi said, with an intimidating glare at Hanji.

They put the bags back into their trunk and drove to their hotel. It had almost 20 stories, and it was very nice inside.

"How did you two even afford this?" Petra asked in awe

"Ways I can't reveal." Levi said

Erwin and Levi got the bags and carried them inside.

"Room B120, Top floor." Erwin said. The clerk gave the four two room keys.

"Enjoy your day, sirs." She said

"You too." Levi said

Everyone piled into the elevator and went to the top floor.

"Wait until you guys see this." Erwin says

They arrive at the top floor a minute later and exit the elevator. Levi sighs a sigh of relief.

"I don't take elevators very well" Levi said, setting his hand on his stomach. He looked sick. Petra held his other hand.

"This is our room, B120." Erwin said, unlocking it.

They walked into a room of fine taste. A full kitchen, two bathrooms, two beds, a couch, a TV in the living room and in the kitchen.

"How did you even.." Petra said

"We worked our arses off, that's for sure." Erwin said. Levi nodded.

Petra ran to the bed and flopped onto it face first.

"Its so soft" Petra said

Levi flopped onto the same bed.

"ERWIN COME FEEL THIS" Levi almost yelled

Erwin jumped onto his bed in the other room, Hanji followed after Erwin landed.

"Is it possible for a bed to be this comfortable" Erwin said

"This is so much better than I expected it to be" Levi said

He got up and ran to the kitchen, almost tripping on his way there.

"Erwin look, there's some sort of dingy-majiggy!" Levi said, pointing to an odd looking box

"What is that.." Erwin asked himself

Hanji got up and looked.

"You guys haven't seen a microwave before?" Hanji said

"Whats a mircowave." Erwin asked

"It makes food. Quicker." Hanji said

"SORCERY" Levi yelled as he pointed at it

"Its quite late here." Erwin said

"I'm sleeping, Planes and elevators creep me out. They set my anxiety to the max today, and made me hella tired. " Levi said, getting spare clothes and changing into them.

"I never liked elevators. But, sure is nice to have separate rooms with beds" Erwin said.

Levi opened his door and ran into his bed, almost hugging it. Petra came in and laughed, and climbed into bed. Levi crawled from the foot of the bed to the pillows.

"Wait, aren't these walls noise proof?" Levi asked

'Erwin, knock on the wall' Levi said to Erwin via text

'k' Erwin replied

'I just did' Erwin said

"Didn't hear it." Levi said

Petra slowly took off her nightshirt and leaned in to kiss Levi. Levi unbuttoned his shirt, and kept kissing Petra. He slowly pushed her down onto the bed and lay on top of her.

"Again?" Levi asked

"Go on." Petra said, smiling

Levi unbuttoned his pants and told Petra to prepare. A couple minutes passed, and they heard the door open. "Hey did you guys wan-" Erwin started to say, accidentally walking in on the two lovers.

"I swear I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" Erwin shouted

Levi had the biggest look of embarrassment on his face

"Shoo." Levi said to Erwin, waving him off. Levi got up and buttoned his pants, and went outside of their room.

"I just walked in on Levi and Pe-" Erwin started to say again to Hanji

"Don't you speak of it." Levi said in an angry tone.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted any beer.. The stuff here is really good." Erwin said quietly

"Where is it?" Levi asked

"Fridge, top shelf in the door." Erwin said

Levi went to the fridge and got a bottle out and opened it. He sipped it and his face had an odd expression.

"Jesus christ whats in this?" Levi asked

"I honestly don't know but it tastes really good." Erwin replied

"Looks like I'm getting wasted tonight." Levi said

"I'll order two more cases." Erwin said

Levi chugged the bottle he had and sighed

"Why do I even do this to myself.." He said to himself

"Hey, A guys gotta let loose sometimes." Erwin said with a chuckle

"Yeah, And at least we don't have to go anywhere tonight. I'm gonna be a wreck." Levi said

Petra came out from her room and peered around the corner

"I heard there was going to be alcohol?" Petra said quietly

"Maybe.." Levi said, putting the empty bottle behind his back

Petra went up to Levi and kissed him

"You're going to get wasted, I can smell it." Petra said, squinting at him

"Its our honeymoon, come on." Levi said

"Speaking of" Erwin said, getting up.

He went to his bag and pulled out a small bag, and took out a box.

Hanji was too busy cleaning up the kitchen to pay attention.

"Hanji," Erwin started to say

"Hm" Hanji said, not looking back at Erwin

He got down on his knee.

"Will you.. Well.. Marry me?" Erwin asked breaking into a sweat

Hanji dropped her rag and gasped

"Of course." Hanji said in tears

Erwin got up and they hugged and kissed.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Levi said, Taking a case of beer to his room.

Erwin nodded as Levi walked back into his room. Petra was sitting on the bed. Levi lay the case on the nightstand and sitting on his bed. He turned on the TV.

"British TV is so weird." Levi said

"No, go back to BBC." Petra said

"Okay.." Levi said going back three channels.

Doctor Who was on.

He should have known Petra would be all over that.

He opened another beer and offered one to Petra, she took up the offer.

20 minutes later they were out. Levi snuck out of his room, careful to not interrupt Erwin and Hanji, and got another case. He stumbled back into his room and put the next case onto his nightstand.

He drank. And drank. And kept drinking until that case was gone and on the floor with the rest of the mess. Levi was so wasted he fell asleep. Petra smiled, she was still sober, and lay her hand on Levi's. He seemed to smile in his sleep. Levi started to snore for the first time in a while.

"He's actually sleeping.." Petra said quietly to herself, smiling.

Levi tossed and turned and ended up sleeping halfway off of the bed. Petra was struggling to hold in her laughter.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about.." Petra thought to herself. She slowly climbed out of bed and creeped out of the door. She saw Erwin and Hanji next to each other on the couch.

"Guys, come here but be quiet. Levis wasted more than he should be and his sleep pattern is weird tonight" Petra said

Erwin got up and said "This is gonna be good"

The three slowly opened the door to their room and saw Levi hanging halfway off of the bed, snoring and drooling.

Erwin looked like he was having a heart attack he was trying to hard to not laugh. Hanji had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Petra slowly closed the door and everyone started to laugh.

"What even is that position" Erwin said, in tears

"I don't know but its hysterical. Its like he's trying to grab something but is completely failing at it." Petra said, laughing

"I haven't seen him sleep like that since you came back" Erwin said, starting to calm down

"The night we all got wasted." Petra said

"That was a nightmare for me." Erwin said, putting his hand on his head.

Levi woke up and stumbled out of bed

"Ugh, I hate my life." Levi said to himself putting his head on his head because of the headache he has. He came out of his room to find Petra Erwin and Hanji in front of his door, laughing and talking.

"Good morning, sunshine." Erwin said

"Quiet." Levi said, as he stumbled towards the bathroom. Once he got in he washed his face, puked a couple times and sat in the corner.

"Why did I even drink." Levi asked himself

"You okay in there?" Erwin said

"I'm fine. I'm trying to get sober again, trying to get all of this out of my system." Levi said getting up and crawling back over to the toilet. Erwin opened the door and went to Levi. He patted his back as he puked. Levi got a piece of toilet paper and blew his nose.

"Any better?" Erwin asked

Levi nodded with his hand on his head. Erwin grabbed the bathroom trash can and helped Levi out into the living room.

"Watch your step" He said quietly to Levi

He just nodded. Erwin helped him onto the couch and he sat down next to him, giving him the trash can out of the bathroom.

"Food.." Levi said, holding his stomach

"You need any?" Erwin asked

Levi nodded

"I'm gonna go buy some, just stay here with the girls." Erwin said

"I wanna come." Hanji said

"Make that stay here with a girl." Erwin said

"Alright.. Just be back quick. I'm starving." Levi said

Erwin left the hotel room and took the elevator downstairs.

'Can I borrow your car?' Erwin asked Levi in a text

'I guess, don't wreck it' Levi struggled to type


End file.
